The Unusual Love Story
by soumya21
Summary: they found solace in each other 3... finally... "Yeah, Thats my sweetheart... And whereever she is, Thats where my home is 3... veryyyyy slight M...


It began with a very casual conversation , u know, just a hi and how are u and stuff. It never ended though... never.

He was playing, she was hurt. Not a nice emotional state to be in while striking a friendship. He had a gift with words and women...(ahem ahem..). She was vulnerable and poured her heart out. But still tried to be on her guard. It was difficult though, he was deceivingly charming.

They started wid small talk and one thing led to another and finally he said it,u know, The Three Magical Words... it made her heart flutter and skip a beat. She took her time though, to analyse her own feeling, she did not want to deceive him or get into a vague relationship, not again. She never once doubted him, she was so sure of the genuineness of his feelings that she kept all the scuffings for herself. She trusted him. Maybe loved him. She had to figure that part out.

She was lovely. And he had to keep telling himself of who he was and why it was so much beneath him to actually fall in love. It was weird enough that he actually looked forward to their meetings. There was no doubt she had a profound effect on him. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she smiled, oohh.. it kinda drove him wild. The way she pursed her lips when trying to concentrate on something or when she unconsciously tucked that wild strand of hair behind her ear... yes it was hypnotising. The day he actually, seriously started considerng the approaching danger was when he dreamt of her! I mean, how could he, the casanova, playboy n what not the girls called him, how could he of all people fall in love? With a simpleton? I mean, a very pretty simpleton. But a simpleton nevertheless... it dint make sense! Yes! Maybe she was casting a spell on him, with those warm, light brown orbs, the long lazy lashes and that so so naively seductive smile...Enchantress... temptress... she had been slowly winding him up in her magic and he hadnt even realised... she said such things, all of which enhanced her persona... she talked of this and that and of very smart things with a light on her face and a twinkle in her eye... he could go on listening to her for hours... and when she laughed, what a laugh it was, heavenly 3

But now, back to our story...

He never wanted committment, he wanted to be free of all clutches.. blame it on childhood issues or whatever, committment, scared him. He was afraid to give all of himself to one person. He was scared of heartbreaks, so he never gave it to anyone. No girl had come so close, he hadnt allowed anyone to. She had been the first... and he was afraid to admit that. Maybe he was falling too hard. That day when he saw her talking to some other guy, he felt a strange thing in his heart, something he hadnt felt before.. something he had never had the need to feel .. he wanted to block the guy away and was dead curious to know the contents of their convo. Jealousy is a bitter sweet kind of pain. He asked her about it later and she laughed her cute laugh and said he was just a random guy who wanted notes or something... He felt releived. But from dat day on she never talked to any other guy... atleast she tried avoiding. This went on for months until his friends started asking and teasing him zestfully... they said finally dis wild lion had found his caveand all sorts of things that made him consider twice. He denied all allegations though, obviously he wasnt in love with her, she was in love with him! Yes... it was the other way round.. or so he convinced himself. That night he went out with his friends got drunk and as usual all of them had plans of getting laid...

But this is when the problem started... he couldnt, absolutely couldnt bring himself to kiss the girl. No matter how much he drank, he just couldnt stnd the thought of touching the female standing infront of him. There was no committment, no bonds or ties then why? He woudnt be deceiving anybody by doing this ... but no matter what he told himself, he could not do it. He left the club alone and went straight home. The next day he went to meet her and told her of his last night activities changing the story a bit according to his convinience. he also mentioned about the girl and went on to brag about the fun he had had with her. He carefully noted her every expression and found thet it had upset her. He asked her if something was wrong and she simply shook her head. But her discomfort was evident.

And that is when he fished out the tiny red velvet box from his pocket, opened it and laid it before her. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, will you marry me?" She sat there dumbfounded. She stared at him and then at the ring and then back at him again. He then proceeded to tell her that he had never been able to touch the girl last night because he coudnt bring himself to do so. It was then that he had realised that he had been in love with her all the time never realising it.

She said ,"Yes." "Yes what?" he asked wanting to hear it all from her. " Yes, Mister Fitzwillian Darcy, I do agree to be your wife." His heart swelled up in pride and happiness. Luck, it was sheer luck that he got landed up with this stunningly gorgeous and caring woman as his would to be wife.

And yes, they kissed...

End Of Story 3


End file.
